moments
by shade hunter
Summary: short exerts from varius larger stories iv got rolling around in my head. please rr. rated for violence


I'm baaaaaaaack. A little sooner then I expected but I just got an idea that I really like. Instead of one big story I'm going to make several little shorts. They will all be of different characters and from different times in their stories, they will also be of different rockman series. most of them, if not all, are going to be battles, so if you don't like battles you probably wont like this thing. I probably wont be writing very many, if any, of these characters full stories. Though if I get a lot of people asking me for the full stories of some of them I will probably type up there full stories. The first story I'm going to write will be set in the mmx universe and will be starring an original character of mine. He is a mysteries reploid whose weapon and deadly fighting skills earned him the name, the reaper.  
  
______________________________  
  
act 1: reaping the souls of the dammed  
  
______________________________  
  
A figure stood in the center of a dense ring of mavericks that looked like they had been put together from junk using duct tape, and that wasn't to far from the truth. His body was covered in a tattered robe and a hood was over his head. A huge bull maverick about twelve feet tall that looked like he was probably a commander appeared behind the crowd of mavericks. He was mostly tan and brown except for his huge white horns and green eyes. It was midnight with a full moon in what looked like a destroyed city with the remnants of buildings all around them  
  
"This is your last chance" the huge bull boomed" join us in the fight against the maverick hunters and their human masters or die"  
  
The figure in the center chuckled, his tattered robe swaying slightly as a breeze went by" you think you pathetic fools can kill me?" he mocked" your men wouldn't even make it to me before I turn them back into junk. And you would never lay a finger on me"  
  
The bull began to become nervous. This guy was either very stupid or very good, and judging from the rumors it was probably the latter of the two.  
  
The figures left hand came out from under the robe. It was completely black and was hardly noticeable even with the full moon. He reached up with his hand toward his hood and pulled it back. He wore no helmit and had long jet black hair that reached slightly past his sholders. His mouth nose and ears seemed like standard parts on a reploid, but his eyes had no colors in them except his black pupuls and the white surroundin them.  
  
The bull cringed when he did this because according to the rumors, no one who ever saw his face lived except for one maverick. The maverick never talked about his experience except that the reaper said that now that they had seen his face he had to kill them all. the maverick was found in his room soon after, sliced to bits with the walls and everything else in the room in pieces.  
  
"Now that you have seen my face" he said smiling sinisterly" I cant let you live"  
  
He pulled his other hand out from under the robe, though it wasn't really a hand. It looked like a buster but coming out of the end was a short metal rod a little less then a foot long. From the end a curved plasma blade ignited and it now resembled a kama. He grinned as he brought the plasma kama to his left side and swung in horizontally. As he did the kama shot out from the buster, attached to it by a plasma chain. He brought his arm above him and continued to swing the kama in a circle continuously. They chain kept getting longer until the kama began slicing through the ranks of mavericks. All of the mavericks began scrambling to get out of the path of the kama but the bull was the only one who managed to escape. He climbed onto a pile of rubble as big as him to avoid the kama as the chain quickly brought it back to buster arm. The bull maverick jumped down to the other side of the pile of rubble and slowly lifted it.  
  
"Lets see you.dodge.THIS" he shouted as he hurled it at the black reploid  
  
The reaper grinned," I wont need to dodge it," he said as he dashed strait at the huge rock  
  
He lifted his arm and fired his kama about two feet and swung down, slicing the huge bolder in two. The bull stumbled backwards as he brought his arm up to block, only to have it cut clean off by the kama as the reaper swung it upwards. When his arm was pointing strait up it stopped and the kama was quickly snapped back into its starting position.  
  
"P please don't kill me," the huge bull sobbed" I I was only f following o orders"  
  
"You still followed those orders" the black reploid replied as he sank the plasma blade into the maverick's artificial skull  
  
____________________________  
  
welp that's it. Keep in mind if this were the actual story I wouldn't be describing the main char and that I probably wont be typing another story about this char. I will try to update daily which should be easy seeing as how short each chapter is (I wrote this off the top of my head in half an hour). Pls review and tell me what you think  
  
ps: please don't use shade without asking first 


End file.
